danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wxyz999a
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gaining EXP and $$ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Justme2 (Talk) 03:37, 18 May 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Your guide Hi Wxyz999a. Thanks for your nice Stick Ranger guide. But currently we only allow guides and walkthroughs on the user pages of the authors. The reason is, that guides are not factual and objective written. For example I for myself agree with most of your written stuff, but I wondered why you suggest to through hill country to the castle gate instead of the grasslands. Other people might find different stuff. To sum it up: There is not only one way to win the game. Furthermore other authors will have problems in extending or editing the guide you have started, especially if they don't share all of your opinions. That's why I moved the guide to your userpage. We already thought about building up a section for well written guides in the past. But we decided against it. This was also because we didn't have many good guides. Maybe we should rethink about this. --Justme2 10:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Public Account First, you are right: You need to share the account name and account password. And in addition to this you need to regularly exchange the save game codes between you and the other players, otherwise one player doesn't see anything from the advance of the other player. I don't know if there are people, which are willing to share an account with you. And I also don't know which people you can trust or not. For myself I only know a few other authors from the wiki which I trust. We are running a project which we call Dan-Ball Wiki:Shared accounts for Stick Ranger. The idea is to have a few accounts which we share, to be able to test various stuff, for example like strange card and weapon combinations, or a strange SP distribution, or how priests might affect a certain character. But since our goal is to have good testing accounts and not leveling up, this didn't cause that one of us improved the save games of others. We only give our accounts to other authors we trust and who will use them for the wiki. You can not damage or delete an account, but somebody could abuse it for spamming in the Dan-Ball Comments Boards or uploading inappropriate stuff in PG, which in an very extreme case might lead to the deletion of the account. I currently don't play much more SR than I need to get all data and tests for the weekly updates. Maybe you could ask at Dan-Ball Wiki Talk:Shared accounts for Stick Ranger or at Talk:Stick Ranger if others are interested in sharing an account and expain your idea there, even if you don't want to offer it to the shared accounts project, or if the account wouldn't be of any real use for it. Or you ask at The Official Dan-Ball Forums, but be aware: Some guys there have strange views about what is allowed and what not, because of this page. --Justme2 11:51, 19 May 2009 (UTC)